


unhappy endings

by synergies



Series: fakiru week 2018 [6]
Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M, some postcanon drabbling since that was the first thing that came to mind tbh, this is short bc we'd otherwise just have fakir being angsty drama queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synergies/pseuds/synergies
Summary: Endings tend to be that way, he thinks. Bittersweet, and a taste of something awful on his tongue.





	unhappy endings

### ( the worst kind of ending, probably )

The way their story ends is rather bittersweet, in retrospect.

Endings are meant to be happy, she would say— and Fakir would be inclined to agree with her most of the time ( endings are only good for the heroes, he would remind Ahiru. Stories don’t usually end with the antagonist being happy ). Endings are meant to be happy, in theory, and yet— why is theirs not? Perhaps, he thinks, maybe he did not earn it ( but, in that case, she should have gotten the happiest ending of all of them, she has more than earned that much ). Maybe it’s because she keeps trying to place her happiness— define her own happiness by other people’s happiness ( which, okay, he’s probably guilty of that too ). Perhaps it is due to his own shortcomings. His own inability to defy the will of the story and try and shape something happier for her.

( But, that really would make him no better than that man, and perhaps that is really what stops him from trying to interfere with what fate has apparently decided for them ).

Fakir figures that he would not take it so harshly if it didn’t seem like every story he’d put his pen to following the story’s end seemed to be full of such misery— sure, it was definitely true to reality, but nobody wants that much sadness all the time ( well... most people wouldn’t ). Maybe that’s why it all leaves such a bad taste in his mouth.

Ahiru offers a nice spin on the situation, at least. Now you can write everyone happy stories, she chirrups at him. Isn’t that you wanted to do from the start? To protect everyone else from having to suffer? Well, yes, she’s right, in a sense... it’s not really as simple as she makes it seem; a point that he tries to get across to her, though she makes it a point to disregard him. It’s kind of touching, how stubbornly insistent she is— it would be more so if she actually maybe listened to him from time to time.

You can give everyone a happy ending, she says with a loud squawk. No one else can do it, she insists. But that’s the point— Fakir can’t write one for everyone ( well, not an everyone that includes her, and isn’t that kind of the point? ) He hates that she’s, apparently, decided that everyone includes anyone that isn’t her, because... that’s not how that works, Ahiru.

But, even if he disagrees with her, it’s the least he can do— least he will do, to make sure everyone else gets their own happy ending, like she wants for them— like she should have gotten.

( He will make sure everyone else will get a happy ending, so their own will not have been in vain )


End file.
